Crush
by pokemonlover730
Summary: Bonnie loves Clemont but does he love her back contains gagshipping no flames.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N this is a Bonnie x Clemont Pokémon story). Ash and co were heading to lumoise city for ash to have his gym battle with Clemont. Bonnie was looking at her brother Clemont when all of a sudden Serena asked "hey bonnie why are you looking at Clemont like that?" bonnie said "because I was going to ask him a question but then I forgot" trying to cover up why she really was looking at him. "Oh" Serena said" just wondering". "Well were here" ash said. Clemont was worried about his sister. "She usually asks a random pretty woman to marry me" he said to himself. "Did you say something Clemont" ash asked. Oh it's nothing Clemont said. Bonnie blushed inside when she was around her brother she always wanted to date Clemont but she would have to wait when they are alone to ask him.

(A/N this is my first ever Pokémon story oh and I have a shipping name for them please get it out there fusion name is clemonnie and there ship name is lemonblondshipping)


	2. bonnie secret

Clemont was talking to bonnie about pokemon when all of a sudden he asked who she likes bonnie lied to him saying no one but clemont was not convinced so he asked her again bonnie said I will tell you when we get home. Serena was telling ash something about bonnie. "bonnie is acting strange like she is love" serena said. I doubt its that but now that I think about it she is acting wierd. "Welcome to my home again clemont said. Everyone started laughing when all of a sudden ash said me and serena need to got to a party we will be back in 12 hours. Ok be careful clemont said. Then ash and serena left. So bonnie tell me who you like clemont said bonie said ok but lets go to the room. clemont bonnie said I-I-I like you. Clemont was shocked. You do he said but were related I know bonnie said but I love you then she kissed her brother. Clemont open'd his eyes shocked but then closed them again enjoying the kiss he pulled bonnie into a hug and bonnie wrapped her legs around his waist after an hour of making out they both said I love you and went to sleep together.

(A/N not over yet we still have a few more chapters to go)


	3. Chapter 3

Clemont P.O.V

I was shocked what happend between me and bonnie last night I didnt expect that kiss to happen even though it was strange but yet I liked it because I actullay like bonnie Im thinking of asking her out but I dont know how.

Bonnie P.O.V

I cant believe I kissed my brother! and he likes me too I could tell by the way he kissed me back Im hoping he asks me out.

Siblings P.O.V

Clemont was on his way to pick up his sister and ask her out he was at Serena's house here goes nothing he said in his mind. "Hi Serena Im here to pick up bonnie" OK I'll go call her serena said. "Bonnie " yes " "Clemont is here to pick you up " Serena said. After hearing those words she got up quick and ran down stairs to say bye and thank you to serena. "so how did your day go" Clemont asked "Fine" bonnie responded. Clemont asked bonnie to go to an ally with him. "So clemont waht did you wanna ask me" Bonnie said. "Will you um go um out with me" Clemont asked shyly. Bonnie answerd yes then they both kissed. "Clemont" "yes Bonnie" "dont tell anyone about us that means ash and serena " bonnie said. "I promise I wont" Clemont said.


	4. Chapter 4

Clemont was getting ready for bed when Bonnie asked if she could sleep with him Clemont replied sure Bonnie got in bed with clemont and snuggled closer to him. theyboth said I love you and had a 3 second kiss. "Clemont" Bonnie said "yes" clemont responded. "I dont wanna lose you" bonnie said while crying "what do you mean "clemont asked bonnie responded "I mean I dont want anyone to find out especially Dad" she said with tears in her eyes. "I dont care what people think about us bonnie I will always love you no matter what" clemont said. Bonnie felt happy after her brother said hat to her she turned around and kissed her brother on the cheek. Clemont did the same to her except on the corner of her lips.

Clemont and bonnie both heard footsteps coming upstairs then they realized it could be one of their friends or their dad so they both got out of bed got ready bonnie went to her room which was connected to her brother's room. "Bonnie. Clemont breakfast is ready". Ash said "Coming" the siblings said in unison. They were planning to tell everyone about their relationship they just hope it goes well.

(A/N I hope it goes well too anyways see you next chapter)


End file.
